


the things you do

by motorcitydreams



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motorcitydreams/pseuds/motorcitydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth's been working really hard lately, and Dean wants to show how much he loves him by planning a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the things you do

Dean looks around at the elaborate setup he's concocted. He's not really romantic, but he hasn't seen Seth in a couple of days due to their differing schedules, and Dean has missed his boyfriend so much. He has to give himself credit; he can be very creative when he puts his mind to it. Dean asked for Roman's opinion on what he was going to do for Seth, and naturally, Roman approved. Dean's extremely nervous; it's very crucial to him that he impresses Seth. Dean knows that he's been working really hard, and he wants this night to be all about Seth. He wants to take care of his boyfriend completely tonight; he doesn't want Seth to even lift a finger. Dean knows that Seth's going to fight him on that, but when it comes to being stubborn, no one can do it quite like Dean Ambrose.

Dean prepared the room exactly the way Seth would like it: understated and low key. He and Seth almost never ate at the kitchen table, so he didn't bother setting it. Instead, Dean had opted to arrange the food—which he'd cooked himself, without any difficulty—on the china that Seth's mother had given to him as a Christmas present. She'd said that maybe one day he, his wife, and kids could serve meals on the dishes. Dean doubted that Seth's mom would be too happy if she knew that he and Dean were using it now. Dean takes the plates and brings them into the living room, where they usually curl up together on the big couch and watch TV.

The sound of the door opening jolts Dean out of his thoughts, and he's greeted instantly with the arrival of his boyfriend. Seth smiles at Dean as he looks around the room. 

“Something smells good,” he comments, sniffing appreciatively. Dean jogs up to Seth with a wide smile on his face. He's so glad to see Seth; he's been thinking about him all day long.

“Hey, baby,” Dean says softly, his arms wrapping around Seth's waist from behind and pulling him back against Dean. “I missed you so much.”

“Missed you too,” Seth answers as he leans back into the embrace. He's so tired; he's been working insane hours this week to try and make up for the two weeks he missed when he was out with the flu. Dean's so warm and his touch is so comforting, he could fall asleep right there. He's actually considering it when he feels Dean tuck a strand of hair behind his ear.

“I cooked for you. Let's go eat.”

Seth turns around to smile at Dean.

“You cooked? Should I be worried?”

Dean shoves his shoulder lightly.

“Asshole,” he says, but his tone is playful. “You know damn well I can cook.”

****************************************

Indeed he can. The veal is cooked to perfection, so tender that it practically melts in Seth's mouth. He can't believe that Dean went to all of this trouble to cook for him, but he appreciates it so much. 

“This is delicious,” Seth compliments. “Thank you, Dean.”

Dean blushes and replies with a “you're welcome,” but he won't look at Seth. Embarrassment looks so cute on him. Seth's so moved by Dean's actions that he's overcome with the need to kiss him, right then and there.

“Seriously, thank you.” Seth scoots closer and lightly brushes his lips over Dean's. “The food was perfect.” He pulls back, but Dean stops him. His fingers curl around Seth's bicep, pulling him in for another kiss, a proper kiss this time. Seth knows the minute that Dean's tongue pokes at his lips that they're not going to finish eating, but he doesn't care. He opens up for Dean, his fingers tangling in his boyfriend's hair as they kiss, passionately but slowly. Dean kisses Seth like he's drinking him in, like he can't get enough of the way Seth tastes.

“I guess you did miss me,” Seth says with a smirk when Dean comes up for air. 

“I thought about you all day. Couldn't get you off my mind.”

“Yeah?” Now Seth's grin is downright mischievous. “So show me.”

“Huh?” Dean asks, not quite understanding what Seth's hinting at. Seth rolls his eyes and stands up. Dean's still looking at him in a confused manner, but he doesn't really have much time to say anything, because the next thing he knows, Seth's sitting on his lap, so close to him that their noses are practically touching. He sighs a little and runs his hand up Seth's back, now understanding exactly what Seth meant.

“Show me,” Seth whispers, before leaning in to steal another kiss. Dean moans a little and pulls Seth down closer, wanting to feel and taste more of his boyfriend.


End file.
